


The Art of One More Weekend

by orphan_account



Series: Hanging On For You Tonight [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Songfic, zoe is gabilliam trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of One More Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatrickVghnStump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickVghnStump/gifts).



> A songfic for One More Weekend

I

Gabe wasd leaving his AP English class when he heard a screech from the corner he was about to turn. He look in, and he saw a group of boys surrounding a tall,lanky boy. He recognized him as William Beckett, the best artist in the school.

Now, Gabe was the best football player in the school, and nobody expected him to save the boy. But, alas- his hero instincts kicked in, and instead of tunring the corner, he rushed into the scene.

"Hi, I'm Gabe Saporta and you're about to get your ass kicked."

The boys turned aroumd, and Gabe smirked.

"I hope you all have fun in detention." he smiled, before turning around, he heard William ehimper, and heard skin on skin contact of a fist meeting a face.

Gabe turned around, and punced one of the boys square in the jaw. He punched another in the eye, and another got kicked in the balls. Once they were all in a pile on the ground, he heard William call out to him as he left.

"Thanks!' He hollered down the hall.

"Don't mention it." He called back. "Literally, don't mention it or I'll get kicked off the football team."

-

Next was art class. Gabe's worst subject. William's best.

"So, Saporta." William said. "I never got to proerly thank you for that earlier, so wanna come over to my house Friday night? I'm having a party. My friends Sisky and Mke are coming over as well. I'm still seeing if Andy is coming over also, I don't know though."

Gabe nodded.

"The only person I know tat you hang out with is Hayley Williams, and that's because her boyfriend is on the football team." Gabe said.

"Yeah, I see you hanging around him at games."

"You go to the games?"

"Yeah!" Only to watch you play.

"Really? You need to come over after one then!" Maybe we could make out or something behind the bleachers.

"Really? That would be great!"

"It would. We should start working before Mrs. Baker kils us." Gabe muttered.

William quickly nodded and got to work on his landscape.

At the end of class, William wrote down hs phone number on a slip of paper, and intended to give it to Gabe before the bell rang. But thirty secinds after writing it, the bell rang, and Gabe bolted out of class.

-

It was after practice, and Gabe was dizzy as hell. He was wobblng out of the locker rooms, and ran into Willia. Literally.

"Woah! Man, you okay?" William said, grabbing Gabe's arm and draping it over his shoulder.

"Uh huh...." Gabe trailed off. "Just kinda.... dizzy."

"No, want me to drive you home? I can pick you up in the morning also so you can get your car."

"I'm good." he mumbled.

"Uh.... No you're not. Here, at least have a snack." William said, handing him a bag of Funyons and a Capri-Sun.

"Beckett, I'm not even gonna ask why you have these." he said, taking the food from him.

William laughed.

"Let's get you to my car, okay?"

Gabe nodded and William led him over to the parking lot.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

"No problem." Anything for someone this cute.

-

"Thanks, William."

William smiled.

"Anything for a friend."

When Gabe began to act normal again William had started a conversation about music.

"Yeah, man. I love all of those bands."

"Well," Gabe said. "This is my house. See you in the morning! Wait- I never got your number."

"Yes you did."

-

Gabe wondered what William said until dinner when he pulled out the Capri-Sun from his jean pockets. He felta small piece of paper on the back, he pulled it off, and sure enough, it was Willaim Beckett's number completed with an xoCall Me.

So he put his number in his phone and texted him.

g -Hey. Its' Gabe. whats up???

w- nothing. wbu?

g- nothing. so why did you offer to drop me off????

w- ...

Gabe never got a reply back.

-

Gabe woke up to his phone dinging like crazy at six AM.

w-getupgetupgetupgetupgetup

w- im waiting outside

w-ive been sitting here for five minutes come on man

Gabe groaned, and pulled the blankets off of himself.

He grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and his purple hodies, pulled on his sneakers, and ran out his bedroom door.

"Hi Mom! Bye Mom!" he called as he ran out the door.

"Hey, Saporta!" William called, rolling down the window to his mom's SUV.

"Hey, Beckett."

"Get in the car, asshole."

"Okay, okay. "

Gabe sat in the passenger's side of the red SUV and they blasted Fall Out Boy.

-

When they arrived at school, William opened the trunk and pulled out a box. He grabbed a handful of something and got another of something else. When Gabe asked him what it was, he just shrugged and said nothing..

"So, Beckett. Why do you always come to school this early?"

"Art." he said simply.

"Art? Aren't you wasting your time?"

"No. It's something I've always loved."

"Oh."

"Let me show you something..." William said, taking Gabe's arm.

He led him up the staircase to the roof of the schhol.

"You see this garden? This is where I work. You see this painting? I did it."

His tone was angry, like he was already pissed at Gabe. Which, he probably was.

The sun was still rising, and Gabe lay down on the concrete and watched the sun rise, and William watched him.

He grabbed a canvas and a pencil and set to work sketching him. He took a mental picture, and when he was done with the sketch, he got out his Koi waterbrush set and started to paint him. The sun was perfectly lighting up his tan face, and his hands were running through his hair, perfectly messing it up.

His smile was probably as bright the sun, hell, probably brighter than any sun.

William realised he was staring, and tore his gaze away from the other boy.

-

Gabe stared at the sky and felt content. Thhe purple clouds hanging above him all had silver linings. He was here with William and the sun was rising and the way it reflected onto his skin was all that mattered.

"William?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Did I tell you that I was in a band?"

"Nope."

"It's called Midtown and we fucking rock!"

"Sure you do."

-

It had been two wees since they met and Gabe was laughing. He was still with William, and he was laughing. Wiliam's eyes were lit up and his friend had just told a really funny joke. Gabe was smiling because William was smiling, and little did he know that they depended on eachother more than they thought.

Hayley and Chad shared a look. You know, the couple look. The 'these people totally like eachother and are horrible at hiding it except from eachother' look. You know what look I'm talking about.

They were at lunch with William's friends and they were planning what to do the next night.

"Well I don't have a football game anymore, got cancelled." Gabe said.

"Ooh! How about we play pictionary! My parents have some wine coolers we can have!' William said.

"Do they not have anything stronger?" Chad complained.

"Sorry, man. They probably do, but they have millions of wine coolers that we can have."

"Okay. I guess that'll work. We can all meet up at my house around seven because my parents are out this weekend, as expected."

"Yes!" The entire group cheered.

A house to themselves was like a mall.

-

William's family lived in a mansion near Gabe's house and it was within walking distance. William remembered that he wanted to show him the painting, and so he brought it to Gabe's house.

He walked up to the door, took a deep breath, pulled his hand into a fist to knock, and- turned around and left. He did this routine about three times, finally settling on knocking, when the door opened.

It was Gabe, and a smirk was evident on his face. He pulled William into the house.

"Hey. So what are you doing here?" he said.

"Oh, uh, I-"

"What's on your back?"

William's mind drifted to the painting.

"Oh! I, uh, painted something this morning and wanted to show you!"

He untied the canvas from his back, and held it out.

"Uh, go ahead and look at it, I guess."

Gabe looked at the white canvas, and his eyes bugged out of his head. The art was amazing, the way the colors ran together and the way the painting captured the moment. The sun was in the same position it was, the sky was the same purple, yellow, and red color, and everything was amazing.

Gabe was at a loss for words, and William just leaned in and soon enough, he was kissing him.

He had no problem with it, honeslty. I mean, who would mind a cute boy kissing you? So soon, it turned into a makeout session, and thank god that Gabe's parents weren't home becasue that would be a horrible way to come out. But then Gabe's younger cousin walked in. She was thirteen, short, and generally really tiny. She smiled.

"Gabey dear, what the hell are you doing?" She hissed. "You better wash this couch, it's where I'm sleeping."

Gabe and William blushed into the kiss, and she laughed. They broke apart, and Gabe knew this was when the questions flooded in.

"Oh, so introduce me to this boy."

"Uh, well, I met him two weeks ago. And he painted me. And we kissed. His name is William."

William started to leave, but Gabe grabbed his amr.

'Text me when you get home so I know you're okay." he whispered. William nodded, and ran out the door.

"What the fuck was that? Dude!" He yelled at her.

"Just saving you from getting in trouble, your parents are coming home soon. If they caught you..."

He sighed.

She was such a smartass, but she was like his little sister. Her parents died when she was younger in a plane crash, so she lives with them, and enjoyed the fact that Gabe would do anything she asked.

"So, twll me about William."

-

So, she found out that Gabe liked him, and that Gabe was going to his house tomorrow night. She would help him with hair, and pretty much everything. She went through his extensive amount of cologne and picked for him to wear his Eternity stuff by Calvin Klein, and picked a t-shirt that said something stupid like 'defend pop punk'.

-

The next night, Gabe was sweating. He showered, dried his hair, and let her style it. Rebecca made him move around in the clothes, to get sed to how tight the jeans were. The black jeans were clinging to his legs like someone n the side of a ship. He was basically in pain, he could barely move his legs in the jeans, but he didn't care. He just needed to impress William.

"Thank you so much!" he said to Rebecca, pulling her into a tight hug.

He pulled on his converse and purple jacket and ran to William's house.

-

He arrived at William's house in about five minutes to seven and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" he heard William call.

Gabe walked in, and saw a shirtless William on the couch, and couldn't help but stare.

"My eyes are up here." William joked, causing Gabe to blush.

"Is it cool that my friend Victoria is coming over also? Sorry, she just wants to take pictures of it for her blog."

"Blog?"

"Yeah, ashqueen, it's an aesthetic blog, that also has artwork."

"Aesthetic? Blog? Who is this girl?"

"Victoria Asher, head of the yearbook comittee, she also runs a blog, as stated before."

"Oh, yeah! I know her!"

"She's in our art class, idiot."

-

Soon everyone had arrived, including Victoria, and soon, they were playing Pictionary.

William won, of course. And everyone was drunk, excluding Victoria and Hayley. Victoria was taking pictures of everything. Someone had gotten out a tube of glitter stars and was putting them everywhere in the basement. They were throwing it on people, and laughing.

"So," Chad smirked. "Truth or dare?"

-

Soon Sisky was only in his boxers and Hayley and Chad had switched clothes. Victoria was recording all the truths, and taking pictures of all the dares.

"So, Gabe. Truth or Dare?" Sisky slurred.

"Dare!" he laughed.

"I dare you.... to make out with William."

Gabe blushed in the dim lighitng.

"Accept the dare!" Everyone was yelling.

So, Gabe pulled William in, and kissed him.

The world was spinning, but William sucked on Gabe's bottom lip, and Gabe opened his moouth. Soon, Gabe was tugging William's long stringy hair and William was pulling Gabe's shirt off. They heard the click of a camera and pulled apart. Then, William leaned into Gabe's ear and whispered something incomprehensible.

Gabe giggled into his neck, and clinged to him for the rest of the time.

"Wiilam? Truth or dare?"

"Uh.... Dare?"

"I dare you... to suck Gabe off, since you seemed so caught in the moment. We won't take pictures, we're just locking you in the closet and won't let you out until we hear Gabe moan."

"Oh. Okay?"

-

William dragged Gabe off of his neck and into the closet. Gabe started to kiss William again, and this time, William took lead in the kiss, and dragged his mouth across Gabe's jawline. He let out a sharp gasp, and William smirked and ushed Gabe up against the wall.

He dropped to his knees and unzipped the zipper on Gabe's noticably tighter jeans.

"No boxers, Gabe? Were you expecting something tonight?"

Gabe nodded harshly.

"Get to it damnit, please."

William pulled down Gabe's jeans to his knees, and put his mouth to work. He licked a stripe from base to tip, running his tongue across the slit, hearing Gabe moan and feel him tug on his hair. William moaned, he forgot how much he loved having his hair pulled.

Gabe muttered something under his breath as William took his whole dick in his mouth, deepthroating him. Gabe moaned even louder, as the door clicked open.

Sisky walked into the closet, freezing in place and blushing.

"I-I'll just let you finish up here..."

The door closed again, and Gabe threw his head back in bliss as William sucked on the tip. He hit his head on a closet rack. He groaned, and tugged on Wiliam's hair even harder than he thought possible, and whispered somethinf he thought was

"WilliamWilliamwilliamcloseclosefu-close!"

With that, he came in William's mouth with a loud moan.

He stood there for a second, blissed out. His mouth was still open, and he was sweaty and his eyes were still closed.

"Need some help?" he said to William, noticing his 'problem' in his jeans.

"Fuck yes."

Gabe pulled his jeans up to his hips again.

'C'mere." he said.

William sat next to him on the floor and Gabe pulled his shrt off, and leaned over to his chest. He sucked at the V on William's slim body, and pulled his even tighter jeans down.

He palmed him through his boxers and William let out a deep groan.

"Fuckfuckfuck jusdoit Gabe!"

Gabe pulled down his boxers and wrapped his hand around William and William let out a loud, deeep, moan. Any contact at this point woulod make him come undone. Within two minutes he was coming all over Gabe's hand.

"Fuck, that was hot."

-

When they were dressed again they left the closet, and Gabe instantly went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

William followed close behind, to clean his face of any cum that had gotten on his face. WWhen they weere inside Gabe sucked a hickey onto William's neck while he cleaned off his face.

-

"You guys were in there for like twenty minutes does it take that long for him to get off?"

Gabe blushed.

"We had a nice exchange." William smirked.

"How were the glorious Beckett balls?" Sisky joked.

Gabe glared at him.

-

They were curled up on the couch at four am and Gabe was asleep. William was going to get revenge for the hickeys. He was the big spoon, so all he had to do was tilt his head, and start sucking on his neck.

He sucked a hickey that was pretty big right under his collarbone, and one on his lower neck.

-

William woke up at noon with a pounding headache. He walked into the kitchen, made himself some coffee, and began to gather ingredients for homemade pancakes. He started to mix the batter when he heard a sleepy Gabe groan from the couch.

Gabe only wearing his purple hoodie and his skinny jeans. His hair was dishelved and his face was still flushed from the night before's events.

"G'morning." William chriped.

"You're awfully happy for someone with a hangover."

"I'm just happy that you didn't leave like everyone else did."

Gabe blushed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

-

William dumped a stack of pancakes onto Gabe's plate.

"Eat up, buttercup."

"Sounds like something someone recieving a blowjob would say."

"You don't remember a thing from last night, do you?"

"Nothing but that amazing closet sex."

"You're such a whore."

"For you only, honey."

They ate in silence and William stared at his somewhat-boyfriend's smile as he ate. Gabe's hair was incredibly cute, and his smile was barely lopsided, and basically, William wanted to kiss the fuck out of him.

-

Gabe got out his phone.

"Hey, Mom? Can I have a friend over tonight? He lives down the street."

"OKay! Thanks!"

"Okay, babe. Can I call you that? Is there any way I can call you that? Are we dating?" Gabe said.

"Hmm? Yeah, you can. You're my boyfriend now. Thank Victoria for the dares by the way, she's the one who told them to dare us those."

"Really BUt she seems so... innocent."

"But she wanted us to hook up."

"Oh."

"I know right. You were saying?"

"Oh, uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to stay the night at my place, uh, if you want. My parents are cool with it even though they won't be home until like, nine o clock."

"Oh,, yeah, sure. Let me pack a bag, I guess. Come help me?"

They packed the bag and headed out.

"C'mon, babe..." Gabe said, dragging William down the street.

"If we don't get there soon, we won't have any makeout time!" he exclaimed.

William started to jog slowly down the street. They arrived, and dropped his stuff off in Gabe's room. William dragged him into the living room, and made him turn on a movie on Netflix.

"What do you want to watch? We could always go back to my room and do... something else."

William was the one blushing this time.

"So, sweetheart." Gabe smirked. "Kiss me?"

William smashed his lips onto Gabe's and pinned him against the couch, and kissed him harder.

At this point, they weren't even kissing anymore, just grinding. Since Gabe wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, all William had to do was unzip his hoodie to have access to his boyfrined's chest and to leave more hickies down his body.

Now, enter Saporta parents.

-

This had to be the most awkward family meets person you're dating situation in history. Gabe had zipped up his hoodie and pulled William up to his feet again, and well, Gabe went to his room and William followed.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Gabe screamed as he plopped himself onto his bed, covering his face in his pillow.

"Babe, it's okay. Your parents won't kick you out, I know that."

"William! The're gonna be mad at me! "

"Call me Will."

"OKay, fine. Will, they're gonna fucking call me out. I can't fucking handle this."

"Babe, it-"

"Don't babe me, asshole. You got us into this situation by fucking kissing me on the couch and then letting it heat up again!"

"They weren't supposed to be home until nine! What else would we do with that time?"

"Not fucking fight!" He yelled. "Oh my god, I bet Rebecca told them that we're dating, shit shit shit shit"

"You need to relax a little bit, okay? Deep breaths, babe."

"Or you can help me relax in another way."

"Gabe, this is how we got caught in the first place."

"Maybe I like the risk as much as you like getting your hair pulled, babe."

"Oh fuck me."

"No thanks, I'm a bottom, if you didn't figure it out last night."

William blushed.

-They finally left the bedroom at seven o'clock. His parents were sitting on the couch, looking pretty pissed.

"So, Gabe. Are you goingto introduce us to your boyfriend?" His mom said.

"Uh-uh,I uh, yes ma'am?"

"Okay, then do it?"

"He's named William Beckett and I love him, we've been dating for about a week and god, good god, he's so wonderful, and he's so nice, he's a great artist. Mom, you have no idea how much I love him honestly."

William blushed.

"Sometimes I call him Bilvy because of an inside joke and sometimes he calls me Gabey and he loves playing with my hair and I love when I play with his and so does he, and we're the picture of romance."

"I see. Just, don't make too much noise. The reason I'm pissed is because we all agreed that nothing would happen out here because anyone could look in."

-

Three months later, Hayley and Chad are engaged. Gabe is practically living at William's house, and William is wearing a scarf to cover all the fucking hickeys Gabe gave him.

"Gabey? Do you think I should apply for art school once we graduate?"

"I dunno, Bilvy. Should I go to music school?"

"We should move in together and get married."

"Is that even legal in Illinois?"

"I hope. I love you so much, Gabe."

-

"Te quiero mucho, mi luna y mis estrellas."

"I hope that isn't spanish for shove that up your ass."

"Dios, me coge te amo tanto."

-

Gabe was drunk. He was drunker than when he was with William for the first time, and god, he felt like he was on fire.

He dragged the boy across the house and into the bedroom, stripping him. The other boy was groping him and Gabe was moaning like a whore.

William was unlocking the door to the apartment affter work , and when he opened the door, all he could hear was his boyfriend moaning.

"Gabe! I've got great news!"

He walked into their bedroom, and in it, he saw Mikey Way riding Gabe. He ran into the living room and lay down on the couch.

"Just have to wait for Mikey to leave." he said to himself over and over again. Then he would go get his stuff. 

Just the day before, they were talking about what they would say as their vows, and now, William walks in on his three year boyfriendcheating on him with Mikey fucking Way. More like fucking Mikey Way.

So they had sworn to never hurt eachother, and one day, William comes home, with great news, and he's fucking cheating on him.

When Mikey left , William ran into their bedroom and got his suitcase his parents had bought for him when they went to Italy last summer and packed all of his clothes, cosmetics, everything. Even his hairstyling stuff. He got out his phone, deleted every conversation with Gabe, blocked his number, and deleted the contact. But before he did that, he texted him.

COMPOSE SMS TO - GABEY

i got accepted into artschool and im not coming back.

-

When Gabe woke up in the morning, he didn't feel William right next to him. He didn't feel William's long hair tickling his nose, and didn't feel his cold fingers tracing his spine. He checked his phone to see if he was already awake, but all he saw was one text.

MESSAGE FROM - bilvyyyy

i got accepted into artschool and im not coming back.

And in that moment, Gabe Saporta realised he was a massive fuck-up.

He realised that he probably walked in while he was with Mikey.

Gabe checked their closet and he didn't see any of William's scarves or vests or t-shirts, and Gabe panicked. He checked the bathroom for his boyfriend's flat iron and hair supplies, and they weren't there.

Gabe slid down the wall and began to cry. He hadn't cried since his best friend's got engaged, two or three years back, he couldn't remember, everything was too fuzzy.

He grabbed for the bottle of pills, which he knew William hated when he took them or even had them in their apartment. In a desperate attempt to forget the past three years, he downed a handful of pills with a bottle of Vodka.

INTERLUDE -

William was on the train to the place he was going to live. He decided to leave Springfield and go back to Chicago, where his roots were. He was gong to become an artist no matter what it toook.

-\

Gabe was passed out on the floor when Ryland came into the apartment using the spare key. He was probably passed out from drinking too much but after he left Gabe couldn'tve cared less.

Soon you're gonna leave, so leave us one  
more weekend.

You've got all the friends you need,  
bad tattoos and worse IDs.

II

William had started to take care of his best friend Ryan, who had the flu, when he got the call. The call telling him to 'get his ass to work before they fire him'. Like they actually would, he was the nicest cashier there.

So he did his hair, put on his glasses, and went to work.

-

It was a busy day at the cafe and William was serving a very untolerable impatient middle aged man who insisted that he ordered something completey different that wasn't even on the menu.

The 'ding' of the bell rang through the cafe, and William made someone else take the difficult table.. He flocked to the register where the woman stood.

"Hi, can I have a caramel frappucino with sprinkles?" she asked.

"Victoria?" He exclaimed, in shock.

"Who are you?"

"Uh, William. William Beckett. I was your friend in high school."

"The last time I heard of a William Beckett was four years ago. He died or something. I heard he jumped off a bridge, so don't go pulling this on me."

"Oh. Okay, I'll have that order right up." he smiled.

He filled her order and she went to go drink her frapucinno.

-

At midnight on March 11th, Gabe Saporta walked into William's work.

"We're closed." he called out at him, and looked up at him.

He spilled his tea all over his legs and shirt, wincing as the hot liquid hit his pants. He ran to the bathroom and got out his phone. He called Ryan in the midst of his panic attack and started to freak out.

He heard Gabe knock on the door, and call in.

"Come in, could you help me clean up?"

Gabe walked in, and saw William pulling his hair down. He took off his glasses to clean them, and he gasped.

"William? B-but didn't you die?"

"Why does everyone think I'm dead?"

"Let me wipe your shirt off."

"O-okay."

Gabe wiped at his shirt with a. damp paper towel.

"I hope you didn't like this shirt."

"Got it from my aunt, why would I?"

Gabe remembered how much William hated his aunt  
In fact, he remembered everything. He began to wipe off William's pants, accidentally brushing his crotch.

William blushed and Gabe apologized many times.

Then, Gabe paid for a new tea for both of them. She. He paid, he slipped his new number underneath the money, and William blushed again.

-

They were hanging out at Gabe's apartment, three weeks later. Ryan was fully recovered and taking the night shift, but still hanging around the cafe during th day to keep William company.

They were slightly tipsy, they were doing a drinking game with The Walking Dead, and Gabe was clinging on to William's neck like in the old days. Gabe was yelling at the TV, as if the characters could hear him, and honestly, it was kind of hot to William.

Angry Gabe was always hot. Gabe was always hot. Especally with his morning hair and crooked smile.. William still wanted to kiss the fuck out of him, six years later. So he did.

But first, he sucked a big hickey onto Gabe's neck, finally getting the real payback he needed from the first party. Gabe moaned and writhed underneath him.

"Will... Do that again."

He brushed his lips across Gabe's jaw, feeling the rough stubble on his soft lip. He ran his tongue along Gabe's neck finding his soft spot. Gabe moaned when he pressed his lips to it, sucking on it. He ran his teeth along the purple bruise, only making Gabe moan louder.

Gabe's rough, calloused, hands reached down and pulled on William's hair. He threw his head back in a moan at the sensation, as Gabe pushed him lower down his body.

He pulled Gabe's tank top off of him, and Gabe pulled his hair again, making him moan. He pressed his lips to the V on Gabe's lower stomach and started to suck at it and kiss it. Gabe was a moaning mess underneath him and William was happy with this situation.

He could feel Gabe's hard-on pressed against him and that only made him want this more.

Gabe was already sweaty, his hands were loose on the sheets and when William unzipped his skinny jeans and threw them across the room, taking his shirt off as well. He threw his shirt in the same direction as Gabe's pants and quickly unzipped his panst and stepped out of them, letting them drop to the floor.

He could see how hard Gabe was, and he could see the outline of his dick straining against his boxers. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, and everything was blurring together. He reached for the elastic of Gabe's boxers and twanged it against his skin. Gabe moaned at the pain, and quickly closed his mouth.

William slid a finger underneath the elastic of Gabe's boxers again, and hooked his fingers around them. He slowly pulled them lower, and grabbed Gabe and pinned him against the wall in the bedroom.

He finally pulled Gabe's boxers all the way down and Gabe instanly spread his legs.

"Hold on baby... Gotta find the lube..." William whispered, his voice hoarse.

Gabe groaned.

"The.. the.. nightstand beside the bed..."

William moved his hand over to the nightstand, fumbling to find the drawer. He grabbed the tube and a condom. His hands fumbled and opened the cap to the lube, and squirted a generous amount onto his fingertips.

Gabe spread his legs again, and William pushed a finger inside of him. He curled it, making Gabe moan loud enought that his neighbors would probably hear, then quickly adding another finger. Gabe moaned at the contact, and William curled hs fingers again. He searched for the one spot, his prostate.

All of a sudden, Gabe jerked underneath him.

William pulled his fingers out and Gabe groaned at the loss of contact, as William ripped the condom packaging open with his teeth. He rolled it on, and moaned at the contact.

He placed more kisses down Gabe's chest and Gabe was a mess underneath him once more.

"You ready?" he grunted.

Gabe nodded and William slid in.

"Fuckfuckfuck so tight."

Gabe grabbed William's hair and pulled as hard as he could, groaning as William moaned and went even harder.

Gabe was moaning wantonly and pushing himself harder onto his boyfriend.

"Will! Oh holy fuck oh shit!"

William reached a hand down to Gabe's dick, and wrapped his hand around it. He began pumping faster and faster until Gabe tightened around him and pulled his hair as hard as he could. Gabe was moaning and moaning and coming all over William's stomach and soon, the tightness made William come undone.

-

"Gabe..." William dragged.

"Yes?"

"Can I take a shower? And maybe borrow some boxers tonight?"

"Yeah. Uh, the shower's that way."

"Wanna join?"

"No, I'm all fucked out because of you."

-

William got out of the shower as fast as he could and grabbed a pair of boxers from Gabe's dresser and laid down on the bed.

"Hey, Gabe, do you have a guitar laying around?"

"Will it's lke, one am."

"Well? Do you?"

"Fine." Gabe got up and pulled on a pair of boxers, and left the room.

He came back two minutes later with an acoustic guitar someone had left.

"So, what are you gonna do, loverboy?"

"Play you a song I wrote after I left."

He started to strum the guitar, and he began to sing.

"Somewhere hiding underneath, ,kicking off covers while you sleep. Soon you're gonna leave, so leave us one more weekend. You've got all the friends you need, bad tattoos and worse IDs. You feel alive, do you feel alive?"\

Gabe melted into his arms like putty, and soon fell asleep with his head in his lap. William put the guitar against the nightstand, pulled Gabe off of him, and moved them both to the pillows.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

William turned off the lamp and then the room was dark. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-

Gabe woke up before William this time, still sore from the niight before. There were bruises on his hips from being gripped so hard, but he didn't care. He got up and went to the kitchen and made himself a coffee and some eggs.

When Gabe turned around, William wa sitting crisscross on the counter across from him.

"Hey sleepyyhead."

"Hey."

"You have a small problem there." Gabe said, pointing to William's boxers, or rather, his boxers.

"Help me out?"

Gabe dropped to his knees and the coffee was soon forgotten.

-

"What time is it?" William asked, still blissed beyond being able to move.

"Uh, nine? "

"Shit!" he cursed.

"What?"

"I've gotta get to work!"

"Do you ever have an off-day?"

"I had one like, three days ago. Drive me to work? Also- can I borrow some clothes, I kinnd of, can't find mine." he blushed.

Gabe grabbed his 'defend pop punk' t-shirt, that he still had after all these years, his purple hoodie, which he also still had, and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Have you worn skinny jeans since I gave you a blowjob at that party?"

"Pretty much."

-

Gabe and William walked into the cafe, hand in hand. Ryan saw William holding hands with someone wearing sunglasses and was immediately suspicious.

"You didn't come home last night!" he complained. "I had to make my own dinner!"

Gabe took off his suunglasses, and kissed William before leaving.

TEXT FROM - bilvy

i can still taste me on your tongue love you

-

"What the fuck was that, Beckett? You're dating Gabe fucking Saporta and haven't told me? What have I done wrong as a friend?" Ryan yelled in the parking lot.

"W-well it just happened, like, two weeks ago while you were out with the flu."

"And oyu thought that would be a good time to get with my favorite band member?"

"Yes?"

-

Keltie walked into the cafe and shot a wink at her favorite barista, Ryan. They had been dating for five years and met seven years ago. Ryan blushed in the dim light of the cafe, and got back to work, barely avoiding spilling someone's black coffee.

That someone turned around and made direct eye contact with William, and William blushed, got out his phone, and texted someone, probably Gabe, and bolted outside.

COMPOSE SMS TO - babey gabey

i saw mikey and he glared at me send help i love you

SMS FROM - babey gabey

im picking you up from work. when does your shift end?

COMPOSE SMS TO - babey gabey

eight. its like six rn.

SMS FROM - babey gabey

ok. im bringing u dinner whether you like it or not. ly.

COMPOSE SMS TO - babey gabey

ok!!! ur coming over tonight still right?? ryan wants 2 meet u

SMS FROM - babey gabey

yeah!! but whos ryan??? lol

COMPOSE SMS TO - babey gabey

my roommate. gotta go, boss is staring at me. ly

SMS FROM - babey gabey

ily too.

-

When Gabe came to pick him up, he was sitting on the curb outside with his earbuds in, like it was middle school again. Gabe pulled his car up to the curb and picked him up.

William had slumped over on the curb asleep, and Gabe picked up his adorable boyfriend and plopped him down in the passenger seat.

"Wake up sleepyhead." he whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"You smell like sweaty girls and instruments." William blurted.

"That would be the smell of the Vortex club, where I just met with the band."

William giggled, in a high, sleepy state.

"Drive me home!"

"Onwards, my knight!" Gabe laughed, and started to drive William to his apartment.

-

They pulled into the parking deck of the apartment complex after getting Burger King, and William had fallen back asleep.

Gabe scooped him up to where his head hung back and his legs hung over Gabe's arms. When he carried him inside, he saw a sleeping Keltie on the couch with Ryan's cat asleep on her stomach. He carries William to his room and then picks up Keltie and takes her to Ryan's room, the cat hissing at him as he swatted it away.

He went into William's room and got in the bed.

"You fell asleep again you know that?" Gabe said, poking his boyfriend's face.

"You still smell like sweaty girls." William repeated, scrunching his nose.

"I'll go shower, okay. You just sleep I'll wake you up when Ryan's back."

"Love you!" the sleepy boy called out as Gabe stepped into the bathroom.

Gabe stepped into the hot stream of water, the heat hitting his spine just right. He groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair. The hot water hitting his skin was the best thing he had felt all day, considering how much his back was aching for practicing in a place with such low ceilings.

-

When he stepped out of the shower, Gabe wrapped a towel around his lower half and looked in to the bedroom to see a sleeping William.

"Billvy, wake up!" Gabe laughed into his shoulder.

William woke up with a gasp.

"Your hands are very cold." he stated firmly before cocconing himself back under the blankets.

"Can I borrow clothes that aren't sweaty and gross?"

"Yeah, just grab a t-shirt and some boxers. Ryan will text me when he leaves work, we can just change when he texts me. I mean, to where we're like, presentable, and like, not in-"

"I get what ya mean, Will."

"I love you so much, how did I end up with you?"

"Wine coolers and blowjobs."

-

SMS FROM - ryro

hey man im on my way home dont b naked on the couch

COMPOSE SMS TO -ryro

that was one time. im sorry. see u soon.

SMS FROM - ryro

sure. see ya.

"Naked on the couch, huh?"

William blushed more than he probably should've considering the fact that he was literally fucking him the night before.

"Shut up and get dressed, asshole."

-

Gabe was wearing his skinny jeans and one of William's t-shirts. They heard the key turn in the lock, and William told Gabe to go back to his room.

"It's a suprise! He doesn't know!" he exxplained.

So, Gabe was hiding in Wiliam's room and William was talking to Ryan, and then texted Gabe to come out of the bedroom.

"Uh, hey. I'm Gabe."

"O-oh I know."

"So. How did you meet Will?"

"I ran into him at a gig, and we kept running into eachother. So we exchanged numbers and now we're rommamtes. Also- where's Keltie?"

"She's asleep in your room."

-

William and Gabe were lying in bed, legs tangled together like a web. Gabe was playing with William's hair, and he was enjoying every second of it. He was enjoying when he accidentally pulled too hard and his boyfriend would gasp, or let out a quiet moan.

He also enjoyed the moments when they would just stare at eachother, and Gabe would get lost in William's brown eyes and then when his lips would look so kissable and he'd just lean in and kiss him.

But the moments he like best were when he wold stick his cold fingers up William's shirt and William would gasp at the touch, and then they would kiss more.

-

William and Gabe were still curled up at four am, asleep, when the yelling came. They heard Keltie's voice mix with Ryan's and his soft tone was gone and so was hers. Keltie was yelling crude things and the voices floated through the thin walls and William closed his eyes and Gabe shielded him from harm. It was the real image of romance, that moment for them. It was their first sincere 'I Love You's said out loud.

-

"Gabe, have I told you my favorite song?" William asked him one night while they were lying in bed still covered in sweat and smelling like sex.

"No. What is it?"

"It's Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy. It, well, it reminds me of the time when we were both doing our own things and living our lives."

"I love you, Bilvy. I love you more than you love having your hair pulled."

William blushed again, he was the one blushing a lot now instead of Gabe.

"I love you." William said, placing a kiss on Gabe's neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

-

The next day was William's extended shift day and he wanted to go through his old stuff with Gabe, when he got home.

COMPOSING SMS TO - babey gabey

hey!! im cleaning out tonight. bring some old stuff 2 go through. love you so much .

SMS FROM - babey gabey

ok! im gonna bring five boxes that i found in the attic! ilysm x100

Willam endured his long work day, only to find Gabe sitting on the counter of his station.

"Hey, Gabe... What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to eat lunch here. Never had anything but tea."

"Oh! Yeah, I reccomend the High Altitude Sandwich, it's what I made you for breakfast this morning."

"Oh, man, I'll have two of those, and a green tea."

"That'll be... twelve dollars."

"Okay."

Gabe handed over the money and right then, William's break began. He had an hour long lunch break and was going to spend it with Gabe.

"Hey, you realise I bought one for you, and that we're shring this fucking tea, right?" Gabe laughed as his boyfriennd stared longingly at the food in front of him.

William blushed and grabbed the same sandwich as Gabe did at the exact same time, and his blush got even more intense and he burst into a fit of giggles.

-

]After work, William came home and got out all the boxes of stuff from art school and high school. He heard a knock on the door and opeend it, to see his boyfriend with six boxes stacked on top of one another. He laughed wondering if he knew he could take multiple trips.

He let him in, watching him stumble around a few times.

'Ready to crack open the time capsule we built? We said we would open it when one of us was living large, and I am, so wanna?" Gabe said.

"Yeah, but we should do that last. We could go through all of our old boxes and see all our embarassing pictures and notes. I have abox labeled 'Gabe' and I'm assuming it's stuff I've always linked with you. Like love notes and cute photos and gifts."

"Let's do this! I'll open up my 'Will' box and you can open up your 'Gabe' box."

William opened his box, and he was attacked with the smell of cologne, Gabe's favorite cologne in high school. He had gotten a scent swatch of it, and always hooked the memory to his boyfriend's varsity jacket that he would steal. The first thing he saw was a note that said:

Billvy,

it's four am and youre asleep but i wanted to you to know how much I love you and your hair and the way your hair falls over your eyes when you sleep and how your hands instinctively grab onto me. i love you and your cute smile and blush and your sharp hips that give me something to grab onto at night.

i love you in general.

-g

William was blushing, obviously, and his hair fell in his face again. Gabe pushed it out of his eyes.

"I still agree with all of those. Except for the fact that you're asleep before me. I fall asleep instantly."

"I know."

William saw a teddy bear and an unopened bottle of champagne that Gabe bought him for his eighteenth birthday. Next to it was an empty box of chocolates and a bunde of concert tickets.He shook the box, and it didn't feel empty, so he opened it.

Inside were polaroids. There were polaroids of them kissing, polaroids from concerts, polaroids from fucking around at football games, and polaroids of them just cuddling on the couch, taken by Victoria, obviously.

All the pictures were cute. There was one of them tangled together on the couch with William's lips pressed to Gabe's cheek.

William found another note scrawled onto the back of a polaroid of them after a football game, sweaty Gabe kissing William, who was wearing Gabe's varsity jacket once more.

will-

this is our one month and love you more than ever. i love the way my jacket hangs off of your shoulders and the way your hips jut out. i love you in general.

-gabey

"Did you keep all of the photos?"

"Yeah."

-

When Gabe opened his box, the first thing he saw was a dried rose, from prom. Then he saw a pile of notes and concert tickets and t-shirts that still smelled like William's cologne, six years later.

gabey-

hi. i love you. we've been together for a year and every time i see you i fall in love again.

x- billvy

Gabe saw the note and read it out loud. He found a new polaroid, still in the box, and an unopened box of film.

He put the film in the camera, and got batterties. After he put them in, he and William took a picture. William's face was nuzzled into his neck and Gabe was laughing. They were finally happy. They were going to have their fairytale happy ending.-

"Gabe! We've gotta get to Rebecca's game or she'll kill us. It's their homecoming game!" William yelled up the steps to the second floor of Gabe's house.

"Just a second! Let me finsih drying my hair!"

"Bu-"

"Will!"

-

Gabe finished getting ready and they headed out to go to the soccer game.

"Will! It's raining!"

"I know! I told you not to spend so much time on your hair!"

-

When they arrived, everyone recognized Gabe and wanted ictures but he explained that he was here or his little sister's football game.

"Wait, Rebecca Saporta?" they said.

"Yeah. We're kind of, related."

-

They had two options, watch the horrible halftime show, or make out behind the bleachers. They chose the latter.

William had him pressed up against the back of the bleachers and was kissing him softly.

"William! This is sc-school grounds! We could get kicked off! Rebecca will kill us!"

"Let her."

Gabe pushed William off of him and got down on one knee, and reached down to tie his shoe. While he was laughing, William missed Gabe puling out a bx.

"Marry me, you fucker." Gabe said.

William started to laugh and blush.

"...Yes. I will marry you you cray asshat. Proposing to me while I wasn't looking. You're clever too."

-

"So." Rebecca said. "I noticed you guys snuck off during the half-time show. Did ya get a little..." she trailed off, making obscene gestures.

"Becca! No! Oh my god!" Gabe shrieked.

"But... he did...." William flashed his hand up, showing off the engagement ring. Rebecca squealed.

"William's planning the wedding!" she screeched.

"What! I'm great at planning things!" Gabe protested.

"PLanning things like orgies, not planning things like weddings!" William said.

Gabe blushed and remembered how much time they had to get home. He rushed William, they said their goodbyes to Rebecca, and she promised not to tell either of their parents.

-

The announcement was going to be tough to do. They wanted to figure out a way to do it dicretely.

-

William held Gabe's hand tight as they walked down the concrete stretch to Gabes parent's house. He was sweating, and Gabe kept reassuring him that they would be okay with it and that they wouldn't hate the fact that he was marrying a boy.

"Billvy. Listen, okay? My parents absoluteley love you, and they won't get mad, okay?"

"G-Gabe. I'm scared that they're gonna hate the fact that we didn't tell them firsst thing!"

"William, it's okay. Let's tell them, yeah?"

-

They told Gabe's parents, and they were excited. They wanted William to plan the wedding too. Gabe's mom was crying happy tears and so was his dad.

"So who proposed?" his dad asked.

"Well, I was 'tying my shoe' and reached into my jacket and pulled out the ring while he wasn't looking." Gabe said.

"And Rebecca already knows. We were at her football game. Oh, they won, if she didn't tell you. She's a killer linebacker."

"Oh, cool!"

-

The wedding was planned for the most part. Gabe and William had their suits and the music was ready and Rebecca had picked out her dress. They had a date and venue and had sent out invitations, but they hadn't decided on the song for their first dance.

"Why don't we let Rebecca decide?" Gabe had asked.

"Because she would say Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani."

"She did."

-

They both picked a song and let Rebecca pull out of a hat.

"Uh... It just says 'William'?" She said, confused.

"That's because my song is special. And secret."

-

William had been in the studio recently, with the help of Victoria. He was recording the song he played for Gabe, that night.

Gabe had no idea that he was doing this, he had no idea that he had gotten his Chicago friends to help with it. They had gotten back their old high school band that never made it from the basement. Sisky, Andy, Michael and Michael, and Tom.

They recorded about three songs, William would listen to them later and pick which he wanted to play.

-

"William, I love you, you are my sun and my stars. I want to spend my whole life with you and I'm glad we aren't sixteen and naive. I love you so much."

"Gabe, from the moment you saved me in the hall, I was yours. The way you saved me from those guys, and the way you didn't just hang out and leave. Thta's what sticks with me about you. And I want to spend eternity with you, heaven, hell? I don't care as long as I still have you next to me. And Sir," William said, turning to the pastor. "Skip the vows because I fucking do."

"Same, I mean, I do."

"Then, I pronounce you husbands. You may kiss."

-

Epilogue

"So. It's our anniversary. Wanna go out and do something?" William asked as he draped himself across the couch.

Gabe hummed quietly.

"I was thinking date night. Rebecca has Gen,and we've been married for three years and have been on like, two dates since then"

"Alright. Let me go get ready. We're going to the movies to see Insidious 3."

"Horror movies? You know I get scared easily."

"That just makes it easier."

"Easier for what?"

"For me to cuddle you."

"I love you."

 

····fin····


End file.
